<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>黑暗年代，一个阿根廷人 by XavIniesta685</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475985">黑暗年代，一个阿根廷人</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XavIniesta685/pseuds/XavIniesta685'>XavIniesta685</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>FC Barcelona, In remembrance of a dead relationship, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:42:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XavIniesta685/pseuds/XavIniesta685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>哈维的老cp，现在已经无人提起萨维奥拉，但我永远喜欢掐兔</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Xavi Hernández/Javier Saviola</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>黑暗年代，一个阿根廷人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在梅西捧起世青赛奖杯时，我已经跟他一起训练了两年，知道他有何等的实力。我很为他高兴，不过，那些日子我常常想起另一个个子不高、身材瘦小、神情疲惫的阿根廷人，他也曾在四五年前带阿根廷拿下世青赛奖杯（而且和梅西一样，是MVP），而在2005，他已经离开我一年有余。梅西是幸运的，他升入一队第一年就随队捧起了西甲冠军，而他在巴萨呆了四个赛季，每年将近二十个进球，却一直两手空空。</p><p>我们喊他“兔子”，可能因为他的圆脸，可能因为他的身材，也可能因为他在场上像兔子一样四处串。这些绰号都是在南美就被叫开的，到了欧洲甚至有些“水土不服”，比如我就知道同样是阿根廷人的艾马尔，瓦伦西亚球迷认为他的广为人知的绰号“小丑”有些不吉利，他后来就再也没有被喊过这个名字。</p><p>对他我总是怀着一丝特殊的情绪。当时，队里跟我年龄相仿的人不少，普伊跟我认识的时间最长，加布里和莫塔都是和我一道从拉玛西亚被范加尔提拔入一队的中场。他们都是非常好的人，我很喜欢他们。在更衣室里，大家都有些怵年长的大佬们，跟他们聊天总是有些不够自然，还是跟同龄人玩得好。他们之中有些人将我们视为来争夺球队位置的“本地人”，大家表面上维持友好和哥们的亲热气氛，但暗地里会有暗流涌动。</p><p>没办法，球队成绩糟糕，人心惶惶。</p><p>关于那段日子多么黑暗，新闻里都有，我不想仔细回顾，再割开一次伤口。但每当我回想起那段时光，他是其中不多的火光。如果说我们后来在黑天鹅和佩普手下取得的成绩耀眼如太阳，那么他就是黑色的沙漠里长燃的火炬，让我这样孤独的旅人感到一丝宝贵的温暖。</p><p>他来到诺坎普时是带着世青赛六场狂进十一球的光环来的，河床宠儿，现在戴在梅西头上的“马拉多纳接班人”称号，当时也戴在他头上。我们一开始并不算熟，大家生活环境相差太大，名声也不同。他是花了主席2500万欧元签下的标王（为了做对比，皇马签下齐达内花了四千万欧），而我当时身上还贴着“要逼走瓜迪奥拉的雨刷器”这种标签。诺坎普人爱瓜迪奥拉，他们讨厌任何可能会代替他的人。</p><p>但相处的时间长了之后，我发现他跟外界强加给他的刻板印象不一样。他场上作风不霸道，也富有团队精神，乐于为他人创造机会。他在球场之外也是普通的人，总是在跟家人打电话，跟比他年纪大的队友说话会很紧张。他讲话带着浓重的阿根廷口音，其中最明显的就是在每句话前一定要加上“Che”这个音，比如：</p><p>“Che，去吃饭吗？”</p><p>“Che，今天要训练吗？”</p><p>队里不知道谁开始的，总之我们就开始喊他“Chelito”，Chelito来的第一个赛季就连连进球，坐稳了首发位置，我们很惊讶于他的适应速度，毕竟那时南美足球与欧洲足球差别很大，而他已经在河床踢了八十多场。</p><p>瓜迪奥拉走后，我也坐稳了主力，我们只要不受伤，几乎铁定场场一起首发。跟我一样，他也被有些脑子里只有体格和速度的批评家挑剔瘦弱的身材，扛不住后卫的身高。我们都是年轻人，压力很大，于是常常在没人听到的地方一起激烈地回击那些媒体，把苦水一起倒干净。</p><p>后来，我们在场上的配合越来越默契，仿佛一上场就有无形的丝线拉住我们一般，我根本不用看就知道他在哪儿等着我。那段时间球迷们经常看到的一幕是，兔子斜插，我传球，在对方高大后卫还没来得及转身时，砰，球进了。</p><p>第二天报纸挂出了大标题“Xaviola”！读音和萨维奥拉“Saviola”一模一样，你说巧不巧。</p><p>这之后，我们是密友的消息就在球迷中传开了。我妈妈甚至通过电台知道了这事儿，强烈要求我邀请他来家里做客。我知道他的父母都还在阿根廷，有些担心这样会不会勾起他的思乡之情，而我在我的故乡踢球，父母朋友兄弟姐妹都在身边，未免显得残忍。但我从来拗不过我妈，只是出乎我意料的是，兔子听到我的邀请时开心得跳了起来。</p><p>“好呀！好呀！”他连声说，“我们什么时候去？”</p><p>我妈做了我最喜欢吃的意大利面，还特意准备了马黛茶，这令兔子受宠若惊。他在离开我们家时候给了我一个狠狠的拥抱，我惊讶地发现他的声音有些嘶哑。</p><p>“Che，对不起，”他说，擦了擦开始变红的鼻子，“我只是真的很想我的妈妈。”</p><p>我用力地回抱了他，无意识地侧过头去吻了吻他的耳朵，他没什么反应，倒是我被自己的行为吓了一跳。</p><p>一年后，普伊以25岁的年龄当上了巴萨队长。从二队到一队，在出征客场时，我一直跟普伊睡一间房，但队里有条不成文的规矩是队长们要睡一起，所以我就去跟兔子一起住了。直到他2004年租借离开巴萨，我们一直都住同一间。</p><p>范加尔二次回到巴萨时，他为了改变自己在加泰本地媒体心中“外来户”的形象，开始在队里要求外来的队员努力学说加泰罗尼亚语，从而争取日益减少的球迷的支持。我当然自告奋勇地担任起了兔子的老师，其实是想找个借口更多地跟兔子待在一起。我永远不会厌倦跟他在一起说说笑笑，听着他跟我说关于阿根廷的一切。</p><p>“你学会加泰语后就能知道普伊和加布里他们背着你说什么了，”我说。</p><p>我只是开个玩笑，但他居然认真了起来，开始紧张：“什么？Che，他们说我什么了？”</p><p>“他们说你是队史最佳射手。”我严肃地说。</p><p>他这才醒悟过来，擂了我好几拳。我笑着躲避。</p><p>那几年间，尽管全队都因为不佳的战绩备受指责，但萨维奥拉是其中相对待遇较好的一个，在联赛里他发挥稳定，每年都有十几个进球入账，拖着巴萨颤颤巍巍往前走。夺冠是不可能的，但欧战区必须得进。我们的配合越来越默契，有一次他在面对强敌超级拉科时梅开二度，帮助巴萨逆转取胜，全场都在高呼他的名字，他在走下场时踢了踢我，说：“有半个球是你的，哈维！”</p><p>我纳闷了一下，反应过来他是夸我助攻到位，然后这句话被电视台捕捉到了，第二天就上了头条，唉，这帮记者！</p><p>那段时间的新闻不足为信，因为当球队成绩不好时，报纸什么新闻都编得出来。要是报纸上说的有10%是真的，我已经被卖到曼联米兰西班牙人等等，在报纸里完成环游欧洲的旅行了。因此，当报纸上说兔子要被新任教练黑天鹅卖掉时，我嗤之以鼻：拜托，就算我们快掉到降级区时，兔子的进球效率也不低呢。</p><p>但这类新闻越来越多，那年夏窗开启时，主席拉波尔塔雄心勃勃，巴萨一口气买进了拉尔森、埃托奥、久利三个前锋，加上原本队里的三个（算上小罗），有了六个前锋，肯定有人要走。我去打欧洲杯了，西班牙被拥有C罗的葡萄牙闷死在小组赛，我也一直替补。回到巴塞罗那，我还没从沮丧中走出来，兔子就打电话告诉我，他要走了。</p><p>“我选了摩纳哥，”他解释说，“Che，巴萨找不到买家，只能租借。我觉得，要是我能表现好点，总有回来的机会。”</p><p>我不知道怎么回答他，因为那时整个俱乐部人员大幅变动，荷兰帮几乎全走光了，俱乐部的未来也是一团迷雾。</p><p>我只能说：“一定会的。我在这里等你。”</p><p>隔着电话，我无法拥抱他，也无法看着他的眼睛，告诉他这些年来我有多么感激他在我身边。</p><p>兔子走了，巴萨的黑暗时代也结束了，在接下来两年里我们获得了一个欧冠与两个西甲，迈入鼎盛时代。几乎没有人再想起那个怯生生的、有张圆脸和小小兔牙的阿根廷人，我们仍旧常常电话联系，但毕竟联系不如以往亲密了。在那后我唯一记得的一件事，是2006年夏天他突然打电话给我，说他要去皇马了。</p><p>我当时被震惊钉在了地上，为什么？他明明有那么多俱乐部能去，为什么独独是那一家？我得在国家德比上防守我过去几年最好朋友了吗？</p><p>“巴萨同意了，他们愿意放我走，合同到期免费，”他解释说，“舒斯特尔（皇马主帅）亲自给我打电话，说我在他计划里很重要。”</p><p>见我不说话，他继续说，这回有点急了：“我知道，这会对你来说很难接受，我知道巴萨对你来说意味着什么，所以我第一时间打电话告诉你。Che，我不想让你在报纸上读到乱七八糟的报道。”</p><p>我们都是成年人，都是职业运动员，都知道怎样做才会对职业生涯更好。但我仍没有说话。</p><p>过了一会儿，他试探着问：“所以，这不会影响我们之间的关系，是吗？”</p><p>“你永远不需要让我们的关系干扰到你的选择，”我告诉他，“不过，现在你拥有我的祝福。祝你在皇马一切顺利，在皇马成功。”</p><p>我能听见电话那头他在笑。</p><p>“不过，当然对上巴萨时除外。”我补充。他骂了句加泰罗尼亚语的脏话，这是我教他的第一个词，然后我们都笑了。</p><p>可惜的是，他在皇马也并没有获得成功。尽管随队拿了两个在巴萨没拿过的联赛冠军，但大部分时间在板凳上度过，两年仅仅打入四个球。伯纳乌球迷也不喜欢他，有报纸报道，伯纳乌的球迷商店里居然没有他的球衣卖。</p><p>离开皇马后，他回了阿根廷，我们很久没有见面。</p><p>这些都是很早以前的往事了，后来，当我在卡塔尔闲得无聊时，偶然看见ins上的@BarcaLegend账号发了他和里瓦尔多和普伊他们参加慈善赛的视频，他进球的动作和当年我传球给他时如出一辙，突然就把我带回了那个时代。</p><p>那个痛苦、挣扎、压力、内乱，但报纸会将我们的名字拼成“Xaviola”放在头条的年代。没有跟他一起获得任何一个冠军来纪念这段友谊是我的遗憾，但我想，只要我每次看见马黛茶和阿根廷时都想起他，那么他也不会在意。</p><p>啊，亲爱的Chelito，亲爱的兔子，无论我们身在何方，我永远感谢你，永远爱你。</p><p>END</p><p>*兔子最近在ins里发过他和掐的老照片 </p><p>*BarcaLegend是个官方组织，一些老球员聚在一起踢踢友谊赛慈善赛什么的，兔子确实参加了这个组织，也多次参加比赛</p><p>*以上部分内容来自哈维写给萨维奥拉的公开信，包括“Chelito”这个绰号、教加泰语、住同一间房、打电话告诉哈维他要加盟皇马等等，都是真的</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>